


Christmas.

by Sluttymatsu



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Drabble, Dry Humping, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Numbness, Unresolved Emotional Tension, set during "Christmas.", these poor poor boys deserved so much better, this isnt a feel good fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sluttymatsu/pseuds/Sluttymatsu
Summary: Eat, Drink, and be Merry, for tomorrow we may die--They share a chaste kiss; after all, who knew how long it'd be before HABIT took over again?





	Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is short. It was just an idea I wanted to get out of my head

 

The tap-tap-tap of the keyboard was driving Evan insane.  He was finally  _ him _ again, HABIT wasn’t even fucking with his mind, and yet Vinny wouldn’t give him the time of day.  But he kept on with the small talk.  Eventually, Vinny paused what he was doing and looked over to Evan.  He said something, but Evan was lost, and leaned in.

And kissed him.  

Vinny didn’t react at all.  Evan didn’t move away, but didn’t advance further.  They were an inch apart, staring at each other, not moving.  Vinny moved away to close his laptop and set it on the coffee table, then turned to Evan and kissed him back.  It wasn’t romantic, it wasn’t sexy, but it got the ball rolling until Evan was propping himself up on his elbows with Vinny on top of him.  

Evan rolled his hips up against Vinny’s experimentally, and Vinny let out a long sigh and deepened the kiss.  Neither were exactly sure where this was going, but they began to slowly, cautiously rut against each other.  Vinny reached down between them an unzipped his own pants before zipping down Evan’s as well. He didn’t do anything immediately after, just continued to move against Evan.  Eventually he got up the courage to reach down again and pull his dick free from his pants and boxers, and did the same to Evan, who gasped a bit.

“Is this ok?” Vinny asked.

“Bro.  Don’t ask, just-” He waved his hand in some half-assed motion.  It still got the message across and Vinny slid his cock against Evan’s.  Evan leaned back, letting his head lay down against the couch cushions, and loosely wrapped his arms around Vinny.  It wasn’t the hottest thing in the world, moreso it was an awkward, adrenaline-fueled mess. He rested his head in the crook of Evan’s shoulder, panting hotly against his throat as he sped up his motions.  Evan seemed to be enjoying it enough, because he was gripping the back of Vinny’s shirt and groaning quietly.  

Vinny came first; he hadn’t been with anyone in so long, and hadn’t had the privacy to jack off, so he was already pent up after a few minutes.  He spilled over, cum getting all over Evan’s dick and lower stomach.  Vinny gave a few more thrusts before he slid slightly to the side.  He kept his head in place, and licked a stripe down Evan’s neck and bit down ever so lightly.  Deciding to help out, he gave Evan a few tugs before he was also spasming into Vinny’s hand and cumming.  They just laid like that for a few minutes, dazed, dicks out and cum staining Evan’s shirt.  

Everything after that was a blur.  The next thing they knew, they were both tucked away and playing video games quietly as if nothing had happened.  Evan was desolate and Vinny was still numb.  Neither made a move to talk.  They didn’t need to; there was nothing  _ to _ say.

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhngngng
> 
> Sorry the ending is kinda.... weird. I wrote this at 2am and didn't have any idea how to close up the fic


End file.
